


Noblese Oblige

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Noblese Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Noblese Oblige**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Follows "A Fine Night for the Affair"  
**Author's Note:** Fast and Loose-bet I'd be surprised that an Embassy function is nothing like this-but the chances of my ever finding out are nil, so it's my world-and welcome to it. Rachel belongs to Toby who belongs to Donna who belongs to Toby...and it's Rachel...Rachel...RACHEL!(that note was for ME) Donna, please forgive me for making Rachel so mischievous-she just can't seem to help herself. A great big THANK YOU to Aaron Sorkin for not shooting me out of the water because this damn Embassy Ball is taking freaking FOREVER! 

7:02pm

She had driven past the British Embassy many times, but she was taken aback by the grandeur within. They were greeted at the entrance by footmen, and guided into the building. The President and First Lady were escorted into a private room, while the rest of the guests gathered in a large hall outside the ballroom. Leo took her arm and lead her about. It was a side of him she had never seen. His manners were formal but friendly as he moved through the room, introducing her. To her surprise, she noticed that celebrities from outside the Beltway were in attendance. 

"Is that Mel Gibson?" she whispered in his ear. Leo looked around. "It seems to be. Wanna meet him?" 

"Silly question there,Leo." He grinned and led her over. A few minutes later, she found herself standing next to Rachel Zeigler. 

"Did you get an autograph? Did you give him your phone number? Your panties? What?" 

"No, no and no." 

"I'm so jealous-Toby won't go up to him, because he's never met him and he thinks it will be rude to just barge in." Jordan looked around where Leo was deep in conversation with the French Ambassador. "Well, I've met him now so *I'll* introduce you." 

"Lead on, McDuff." A few minutes later, both Toby and Leo approached the two women. "Excuse me, Mr. Gibson," Leo said,"We're about to form the receiving line." 

"Mel," Rachel said, gesturing toward Toby, "May I introduce you to my husband, Toby Zeigler." 

"How do you do?" the actor said holding out his hand. 

"Mr. Gibson." Toby said, shaking it. 

The Embassy social secretary began to move about the room, gently directing traffic. 

"That was WAY cool." Rachel whispered. 

"I can't believe you called him Mel." Toby whispered back. 

"Toby, we'd been talking to the man for ten minutes-he asked us to call him Mel." Jordan laughed. 

"You're just lucky I didn't introduce you as Professor Fate." Rachel said, settling into line. 

A pair of trumpeters stood on either side of the stairs, and sounded a cadre of notes. In a booming voice, a embassy official announced the arrival of the Princess, the Ambassador, and the President and First Lady, who entered and began to slowly move down the line of guests. 

"Lord, it's right out of 'My Fair Lady'." Rachel mumbled. 

"Shhhhhsh!" Leo whispered. 

"Oh, 'Shhhssh' yourself, you big ol' fuddy-duddy." she whispered back. Jordan suppressed a giggle and put on her most somber face. Lord Marbury introduced Leo, and then her, and she curtsied as instructed. She greeted the President and First Lady, and couldn't help glancing back at Lord John,and blushed when she saw he was glancing back at her as well. As the gentry moved on to the Zeiglers, she noticed that Rachel was now on her best behavior. She behaved with all decorum, while it was Toby who appeared for all the world as if he was facing a firing squad. As she watched, Lord Marbury leaned in and whispered something to Rachel that made her smile-and had the opposite affect on Toby. 

Once the Princess and the rest of her party were a bit further down the road, Leo put his hand on Toby's arm. "That's the worst of it, you can relax now." 

"He whispered something to my wife." Toby mumbled. "Probably asked her to reach down and pull the stick out of your butt." 

Jordan leaned behind the two men, and whispered to Rachel. "What *did* he say to you?" 

"He likes my dress..." 

"And that was all?" 

"They set off my magnificent breasts." 

"What was that?" Toby said, turning around. Rachel smiled up at him. "I said we passed the propriety test."

After all the guests had been introduced, the line began to dis-assemble and move toward the banquet room. Jordan and Leo were seated far up the table, close to the Princess. Leo's face turned to granite when he saw who was seated at his left.

The lady who smirked up at them was dripping in diamonds. Her neckline plunged so low that Jordan wondered at the engineering that must be necessary to keep it in place.

Not to mention the two-sided tape. "Lady Dunstan-Hughes..." Leo said, taking her hand. 

"Mr. McGarry-how *lovely* to see you again." Leo turned to his right. 

"May I introduce you to Ms. Jordan Kendall?" 

"Miss Kendall." she replied bluntly. 

"Ma'am."Jordan replied, just as bluntly. Leo felt as if he had stepped in between warring nations. 

"Are you enjoying your stay in Washington?" Jordan said, trying to ease things for Leo. "The Princess's itinerary keeps us *all* very busy." She responded loftily, "But we have several more days before we return to London." Her smirk returned. "I *do* have some time free...perhaps you could show me the National Gallery, Leo. I remember you had offered to do so the last time I was here, but you had to cancel...you bad boy." Leo's blush stood out against the pristine white collar and tie. 

"I'm sure it was un-intentional, My Lady-Mr. McGarry's schedule leaves him very little time for frivolity...no matter *how* tempting." Lady Dunston-Hughes had not taken her eyes off Leo's face. 

"Surely you could spare a hour or two out of your busy schedule? Perhaps tomorrow?" 

"I wish it were possible, Lady..." "*Olivia*..." she purred. "Olivia..." he countered. "Unfortunately, with the Presidential campaign added to my schedule, I find little time left in my day."

Blessedly, any further discourse on the subject was silenced by Lord Marbury, who stood at the end of the table, and began a long-winded toast to the Princess, which was followed by a toast to the President and Lady, and the other honored guests. Once that toasts were done, the countless waiters began to serve the first course. Jordan began to chat with the Spanish Embassy attache who was seated at her right. She glance around the table, picking out people that she knew. Josh and Amy were seated next to Toby and Rachel, and Jordan suddenly longed to be with them, remembering Leo's story about the "fun table". Her eyes moved further down the table, and she saw Congressman Gibson, talking to the lady on his left. At his right, his wife sat staring at Jordan, her face set in an expression of poorly concealed distrust. Jordan couldn't help herself. She put her hand on Leo's shoulder, and stroked an imaginary piece of lint away from his collar. She then looked back at Mrs. Gibson and smiled. 

"You're not helping me." Leo grumbled in her ear. 

"You can handle that lady..." she whispered back. "If you want help, I will be happy to put my hand in your lap, as long as you can promise I won't run into someone else's hand." 

"Hand's off..." he whispered back. "That means *everybody*." The food was like nothing she had ever seen. Course after course were served, each more elegant and delicious than the last. Thankfully, the man to the right of Lady Dunston kept her occupied in conversation. Finally, the dessert course arrived, and coffee was served. "This is quite a *Do*," Jordan said warmly to Leo. "You really know how to impress a girl." 

"I'm glad I was able to arrange it for you." he said. "It's always a challenge, trying to impress you." 

"Consider me impressed." Leo looked around and then leaned in. "May I hope for some form of "quid pro quo" later on?" 

"You can *hope*..." she said with a grin. A few minutes later the Princess rose, followed by the rest of the party.

They were ushered into the ballroom, where an 18 piece orchestra had already begun playing. Jordan felt an elbow in her ribs, and turned to find Rachel and Toby standing there. "What a great band!" Rachel cooed,"Grab your Honey and let's the four of us get out there and cut a rug!" 

"We can't...at least not yet." Toby said. Jordan looked up at him. "Why?" 

"Protocol." Leo interjected, "Nobody dances until the princess does." 

"More fuddy-duddy nonsense..." Rachel grumbled. 

"Rachel..." Toby started to say, but Leo interrupted. "Just think of this as a "stick up your butt" convention, Rachel, and you'll do fine." They stood along the edge of the dance floor, chatting. Finally, as the orchestra began to play "The way you look tonight.", They saw Lord Marbury lead Princess Anne onto the dance floor. The couple moved around the floor, and one by one, couples began to join them. 

"They dance well together." Jordan said. "They do." a voice said behind them. The quartet turned to see the President and First Lady, arm in arm. "If you can believe the rumors," Jed continued, "There was a time when it was thought that Lord Marbury and Princess Anne would marry." 

"No!" Rachel gasped, "Really?" 

"Supposedly-when she was very young-she was quite smitten with him." 

"I can imagine..." Jordan said. 

"He is said to have a way with the women..." Jed began. 

"Oh, Jed," Abbey hissed, "Enough with the National Enquirer...are you gonna dance with me or do I have to cut in on the Princess?" 

"Excuse me, Friends," Jed sighed, "Duty calls..." 

"Toby?" Rachel whispered. Without a word, the Zeiglers followed Jed and Abbey out onto the dance floor. Jordan turned toward Leo, but he was looking across the room. "Come." he said finally, "There's someone you should meet." He took her arm and led her around the perimeter of the dance floor. A large "sweet table was set against the far wall, and liveried servants stood by with coffee and champagne. As they approached, she saw that Sam was standing there with a slim red-headed woman she had never seen. The two turned toward them as they approached, and the woman's face lit up in a smile. "Hello, Sweetheart." Leo said fondly. "Daddy!" Leo turned toward Jordan. "Jordan Kendall, this is my daughter, Mallory.

Sam you know." Mallory turned and smiled tentatively." It's nice to meet you, Jordan." 

Jordan held out her hand. "Well, I'm probably going to regret dating myself, Mallory, but we have met before." 

Mallory looked puzzled. "We have?" "I'm not surprised that you don't remember-you were about 6." Leo smiled. 

"Jordan was an associate at the firm in Chicago." he said, "Before she moved on to a stellar career in international law, that is." 

"It is nice to meet you again, Mallory." Jordan said. A slightly uncomfortable silence followed, all four people trying to think of what to say next. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "The President's toast went well. At least it seemed to be...well received." 

"It was." Leo said, relieved to have a topic lobbed at him. 

"Sam's great at toasts." Mallory said fondly, "That...and Birthday messages." 

"Champagne, Jordan?" 

"Thank you, Sam." He gestured to a server, and handed the glass to Jordan. Mallory turned and picked up a sweet from the table. "Daddy, you have to have one of these. You'll love it." 

"What is it" he asked. "Cream puffs with raspberries...glazed with honey." She looked puzzled as Jordan grinned and looked away, and Leo blushed. "Maybe later, Baby." he said and turned toward Sam. "Sam, you have this beautiful girl here, and this wonderful music playing. What does that suggest to you?" 

"I think it suggests that I should be dancing with her." He took Mallory's hand. 

"Daddy, save a dance for me." Mallory said as they walked away. "Nice to meet you, Jordan." 

"It was. We'll see you later." Jordan said. Leo had turned and asked for coffee. She leaned in to him and whispered, "Shall I tuck a few of those cream puffs in my purse for later?" 

"Behave yourself." he mumbled back. They watched the dancers, and he turned to her and was about to speak when they both saw Josh approaching. "Hello, Jordan. Excuse me, Leo-" Josh said. "Yes?" "The President needs you a moment...it's about the thing." 

"Right." Leo said, putting down his coffee cup. He turned to Jordan. "I know what this is about-it won't take long, I promise." 

"Alright, I'll wait." 

"Don't write me any notes, O.K.?" She laughed as he walked away. Josh remained by her side, a glum look on his face. Finally he turned to her. "So...wanna dance?" 

"You don't look like you're in the mood to dance, Josh." 

"I'm not..." 

"You don't have to keep me company, if there's somewhere else you need to be." Josh looked at her and smiled sadly. 

"If I were where I wanted to be...I'd probably get a water-balloon lobbed in my direction." 

"I won't pretend to understand that-but I think I get the drift." Josh smiled again and drifted away. Jordan stood watching the dancers, sipping her champagne. A voice behind her broke into her quiet reflection. "Councilor..." She turned and found herself face to face with Congressman Gibson of Michigan. 

"Congressman..." she replied. Gibson smirked and looked around. 

"Quite an affair, this." 

"It beats a game of lawn bowling." 

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Or...maybe not." 

"If you're surprised, then apparently your wife doesn't talk to you much. She saw me at the Protocol Luncheon." 

"Yes, she mentioned something about it." 

"Then why..." 

"McGarry just doesn't strike me as a good risk in the relationship department." 

"Congressman, although I'm aware of your many responsibilities-commenting on anything regarding Mr. McGarry and me isn't among them." 

"Of course. I just find it surprising that a woman of your intellect and background would associate himself with a man of such dubious character." She looked at him without speaking. He continued. "But, we are all here today representing our great nation, so I suppose it's best we not dwell on the past." He smirked again. "McGarry was lucky to have you on his side during the hearings. Granted,Congress met it's obligations, and the President was censured. But things could have been a lot more...unpleasant for McGarry, except for your representation." 

"You make it sound as if I greased my client past some legal issue he should have been held accountable for." 

"Well?" He stood here, looking down at her, his hands in his pockets, his face a study of self-satisfaction. Jordan straighten herself and began to speak.

finis ("Recognising the Gentleman from Michigan" picks up where this leaves off.) 


End file.
